


Cutting Webs

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Elise was stalking the halls of Noxian High Command and was caught trespassing by Katarina.  The red headed assassin take the opportunity to settle both a grudge and her lust.Warning: Urethra Insertion





	Cutting Webs

Authors Note:  God damn, I'm just the greatest smut writer to have ever kept a schedule aren't I?  When I posted [my last story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877604/chapters/34818113) I said next week I'd have something more substantial ready, and here I am with only around 5 thousand words and 3 weeks later.  If I keep this pace up [Exploring the Stables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607054/chapters/33761001) should get done about the same time as the heat death of the universe!  But for real I'm really sorry if I left you waiting, I didn't mean to take so long on putting out something new.  The TL;DR of it is that I scrapped some stories that were 1/2 or 2/3rds done because I didn't like how they were turning out.  And when you combine that with a pretty heavy case of writers block it really slows down my posting pace.  But I hope that this won't cause a problem in the future and that I'll be able to post more regularly for you guys.  But in case anyone wants to stay updated on my stories and my writing progress you can join the [discord server I made](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).  There's a few people on there already and it's been a nice place to chat with fans and one or two other writers.  If any of you have a discord account and want to join please do so, I think you'll like it there if you give it a shot.

As always, if anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions/requests or just talk about random fetishes or other stuff then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com. You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S). I'm also on reddit /u/Aofumix. Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day.

* * *

Katarina couldn’t believe her luck, she’d thought that this would just be a normal patrol sweep of Noxian High Command, that she’d find nothing of value or importance today.  But no, instead she had caught quite the big fish, Swain had always been telling her that they could ignore this potential threat and to focus on more important things. Well it looks like her paranoia finally paid off, she’d caught Elise, The Spider Queen red handed sneaking around secure areas.

And better yet her prey wasn’t even armed, instead of her normal spider form she was trying to look the part of a Noxian Noble.  It was like Elise had expected to just waltz into High Command uninterrupted! Katarina snickered, with how dumb the guards around here were Elise’s plan might’ve actually worked.  She could’ve passed herself off as some noble attending a meeting with Swain or someone else in high command. She looked convincing enough at a glance that none of the normal guards would’ve even looked her in the eye, mostly out of fear for what her Noble House might do to their military career.

She’d been wearing a strapless slit dress, it was glistening black and showed off an almost insulting amount of cleavage.  Her already thin waist was even narrower than normal thanks to a tightly bound corset, pushing up her sizeable bust. The slit of the dress showed off one of her legs, but instead of silky and smooth skin there was a pair of sleek, jet black leggings with a spider web pattern on them.  To top off her “formal” appearance she was wearing a black lace choker as well as a pair of form fitting red and black evening gloves.

But Elise’s dress and corset had long since been removed, Katarina had torn it right off and exposed her bare chest to the cold air.  She even had time to tear a part of Elise’s dress and stuff it in her mouth makeshift gag. She could see Elise’s nipples getting harder by the second, hear her breathing getting heavier with each passing moment, and feel the anxiety and fear rolling off of her.  The feeling of control was intoxicating, Katarina had wanted to do this since she first saw the spider bitch walk onto Noxian soil. She couldn’t place why exactly but she hadn’t liked Elise since the moment she showed up.

Normally she’d never be able to even touch Elise in a fight, between her natural venom and her spiderlings Katarina knew she’d never stand a chance.  But since Elise had tried to play human and abandon her spiderlings it gave Katarina the perfect chance to get the better of the half-spider. It really was as simple as pushing her up against a wall and slapping on cold iron manacles to subdue the almost godlike woman.  In mere moments Elise had gone from someone who could destroy a small town to a naked woman pinned against a wall.

Katarina tried to control herself, it was like her body was running on electricity, she could feel herself getting harder by the second.  Elise was trapped, helpless, and most importantly, naked in front of her. She’d just need to pull down her prey’s leggings and she could have all the fun in the world, but first she needed to get both of her hands free.  After all, what’s the point of having a beautiful captive at her disposal if she had to keep one hand occupied restraining her captive?

Katarina hoisted the manacle’s chain as high up as possible, Elise let out a small noise of discomfort.  Katarina ignored it though, she was more focused on seeing Elise’s chest rise as her arms were lifted higher, once she had pulled Elise up as high as she could Katarina pulled a dagger from her belt and slammed it into the chains.  As she felt her dagger slide between the stones of the wall she let go of the knife and the chains, adequately satisfied to see that Elise was still stuck against the wall.

If that dagger hadn’t broken when getting slammed into the wall than it wouldn’t break at all.  But just as an extra precaution in case something did happen she started unsheathing all of her daggers and throwing them a few feet away onto the floor.  Now that she knew there was no chance for Elise to escape she felt the need to gloat a little. “Ya know Elise, I would’ve thought that for someone imbued with the power of a literal god you would’ve put up more of a fight.  Did you want to get caught or something? Because if you did than I would’ve been more than happy to tie you up months ago.”

Elise tried to say something in response, she desperately wanted to yell at Katarina, to rip and tear her apart for treating her like this.  She didn’t expect to see anyone but the normal guards around here, this should’ve never even happened. She tried to pull against her wrist bindings but found it impossible, they’d drained her magic and with her mouth gagged and her spiderlings nowhere nearby there was nothing she could do.  For the first time in years she was as helpless as any random woman on the streets. It woke up a deep fear inside of her she thought had been long since stamped out.

Elise saw Katarina take a few steps closer towards her, she tried to pull away from the Noxian assassin.  She could tell what Katarina wanted to do to her by the lecherous look in her eyes, the desire burning in them was all too apparent.  But as terrified as she was, there was something dangerously arousing about what was going on. The idea of losing all control was just like when she’d given everything to Vilemaw, memories of the changes flooded her mind.  She knew that no part of her should be enjoying this, but some small part of her wanted to know if this could bring her some amazing change as well.

Katarina took Elise’s muffled protests as a sign that she was more than willing to go along with whatever happened.  She hadn’t complained while being forcibly stripped naked, so why would she protest now? Katarina moved closer to Elise and pressed their chests together, Elise blushed slightly and made a quiet noise of protest.  Katarina smirked, she liked that Elise wasn’t entirely comfortable, if she was enjoying everything than there’d be no pleasure in this for her. But she was just getting started, she’d let Elise keep on her leggings for a reason.

Katarina grabbed Elise’s ass and squeezed it as hard as she could, her fingers dug into her soft skin.  Elise let out a sharp noise of surprise, she pulled against the manacles and tried to get free, but the knife didn’t even move.  Katarina was impressed, Elise’s leggings were cold and perfectly smooth, she could tell that they were skin tight, almost like she was actually grabbing onto her bare ass.  “Well it seems like your dress wasn’t the only high-quality clothing you owned… but I think it’d be best of your leggings went the same way as your dress did.”

Katarina started pulling down Elise’s leggings, she wanted to see her fully naked while trapped against the wall.  But right as she started pulling down Elise’s leggings she started feverishly fighting against her bindings. Katarina chuckled, Elise’s muted protests and restrained fighting was almost cute. Elise was trying so desperately to kick her away but it wasn’t even close to working.  “Oh, come on Elise, why’re you fighting so much? What, are you afraid of showing off this body of yours? Or are you hiding somethi-”

Katarina pulled down Elise’s leggings, her eyes were glued to her crotch to see her pussy.  But instead, right where she should’ve seen a pussy ripe for the taking there was a massive, semi-hard cock blocking the view.  Katarina froze for a second, she hadn’t expected something like this, there’d been some very minor rumors about this, but she’d always written them off.  Now though, she was faced with an 8-inch cock that was only getting harder by the second, Katarina knew that it was an opportunity to good to pass up.

She pulled Elise’s leggings down just a bit more to see that not only did she have a cock, but she also had a massive pair of testicles.  She let go of the leggings, the skin-tight latex snapped back against Elise’s skin and squeezed against her massive balls. Elise let out a quiet gasp of pain as her balls were slapped by her own tight leggings, Katarina just smirked at Elise’s discomfort.  She grabbed Elise’s cock right behind its tip, squeezing it and drawing a pained moan out of Elise.

“How’d you hide this?  Did you have enchanted pants to hide the massive bulge this thing would make!?  Well, I guess this answers if you lay eggs like a spider too! And if you lay eggs with it something tells me it’s used to getting spread pretty wide!”  Katarina saw Elise’s eyes go wide in response to her words, a sense of deep fear and panic was evident on her face. Katarina smiled, happy to know that she was on target with her assumption, and that Elise didn’t want anything to do with it.

And yet despite her very visible fear, Katarina could feel Elise’s cock getting harder by the second.  The Spider Queen’s fully erect shaft was burning hot against her hand, a full 14 inches in length and just over 5 inches thick.  Katarina didn’t even need to guess to know that she was spot on, this cock was too large to be used in any practical way. It wouldn’t fit inside any actual woman, no this cock of hers was much better suited for another purpose.

She pressed her middle and index finger against its tip, covering them in Elise’s pre-cum.  Her fingers were almost instantly slippery wet with Elise’s panicked arousal, her smile grew wider as she started forcing her fingers inside Elise’s cock.  A look of painful pleasure lit up Elise’s face, Katarina could feel her fingers spreading Elise’s urethra, the massive cock felt almost eager to accept her invading digits. Katarina buried her fingers inside of Elise’s cock until two knuckles were inside, the tight cockhole was squeezing her fingers in a vice like grip.

The pained moans Elise was making only spurred Katarina on, she knew she had complete control over Elise right now.  The high and mighty, arrogant bitch of a Noxian Noble was nothing but a cheap, trapped whore right now. Instead of having any regal air about her it was like looking at some street urchin that was selling her body.  Katarina had never thought that she’d get to see Elise like this and knowing that she could drag her down as low as she wanted was the most arousing thing she’d ever felt.

She wanted to see Elise squirm more, to make her regret ever having come here today.  She wanted Elise to regret ever running into her and not being prepared for a fight, but most of all she wanted Elise to regret calling herself Noxian.  She was so weak that she had no power or control without her spider powers. To emphasize her unsaid point Katarina spread her fingers inside of Elise’s cock, feeling just how far her urethra could stretch.  The gigantic cock easily widened to accommodate her fingers, but Elise let out a moan so loud that Katarina was almost worried it’d make guard come running.

Elise tried to hold onto a shred of sanity, looked for any ounce of dignity that there might be in this situation.  But she couldn’t find anything, all she could do was bite down on the gag in her mouth and try to hold back her moans.  But she knew that wasn’t going to be even remotely possible. All she could feel was her cock being invaded and used by Katarina’s fingers, she’d never been exposed so publicly and certainly never freely used by someone like this.

The feeling of being a mere sex-toy for someone else was not just foreign to her, it was a kind of pleasure that had never even occurred to her.  She’d shot out eggs for Vilemaw far more often than she wanted to admit, and yet each of those times were even a fraction as pleasurable as this was.  Her cock felt like it was on fire, a blossoming, fiery pain was radiating from everywhere that Katarina’s fingers touched. And yet the moment she became aware of the pain it’d instantly transform into a blissful, mind bending pleasure.  She’d never felt so good in her life and her incessant moaning was just proof to herself how much she was loving this.

Katarina pressed her fingers in deeper, burying her fingers all the way inside of Elise’s urethra and drawing another loud and high-pitched moan from her.  The spider queen was blushing as deep a red as her leggings, the tip of her cock and the next 4 inches were burning with pleasure and searing it into her mind.  Katarina looked at Elise and saw her eyes start to roll into the back of her head, and as much as she liked playing with her oversized cock she didn’t want Elise to lose consciousness.  It’d be much less fun that way. She pulled her fingers out of Elise’s cock, the slit at the tip of her cock was still gaping slightly from being stretched.

Elise felt a wave of pure relief come over her as Katarina pulled her fingers out of her cock.  The unexpected intrusion had left her more turned on than anything else she could remember. But as great as it felt she was just glad that it’d stopped, maybe now Katarina would finally be sated in her lust.  But just as the thought came to her mind she felt something press against the tip of her cock again. The wave of relief turned into a tsunami of terror as she looked down to see what could possibly be pressing against her again.

She saw a completely hard, 10-inch long, 3-inch-thick cock pressing its tip against her own.  Her mind slowed to a crawl, she couldn’t think of where it could’ve came from, she started to look up only to see Katarina’s pants and belts on the ground with her knives.  In her clothes place there was a sizeable pair of cock and balls, blocking any view of her pussy. Elise looked everything over one more time to make sure she wasn’t crazy, Katarina really had a cock and it really was pressed against the gaping tip of her own.

Katarina reached up and tilted Elise’s chin up so that their eyes met.  “What? Thought you were the only girl on earth with a fuckstick between their legs?  Well now that my father is gone the matter of further heirs to House Du Couteau is left, turns out magic can solve all sorts of problems.”  Katarina smirked as she grabbed onto the tips of their cocks with one hand and started pressing the two tips together. “And I think this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, though let’s get one thing straight.  If you try anything involving your spider powers or egg laying you’re gonna wish that Swain had found you.”

Elise was still awestruck by what Katarina had been hiding, but even through her confusion she could tell the look Katarina had was one of deadly seriousness.  She didn’t get any time to think about it though, right as Katarina finished her sentence she grabbed onto both their cocks and started pressing them against each other.  Elise moaned slightly out of pleasure but mostly grit her teeth as she felt her cock get spread wider than she could ever remember. Katarina’s cock was slowly forcing its way inside of her urethra and she could feel her cockhole stretch more with each passing second.

Katarina clenched her jaw to keep herself from moaning, she still wasn’t used to using her cock and the tightness of Elise’s urethra was more than anything she’d ever known.  She’d only managed to fit the tip of the tip of her cock inside of Elise’s. But that didn’t stop her from trying harder, with each passing second she could feel the spider queen’s cock giving in.  Opening just a bit more and loosening up an almost unnoticeable amount. But she just pushed herself against the trapped noble even harder, forcing her cock inside with no thought to how long it might take.

But it didn’t take long for her to get tired of the futile pushing, Katarina let go of her own cock and jammed her fingers inside Elise’s cock.  Spreading the tip as wide as it could while making her captive whore scream in unexpected pleasure. Katarina could clearly see inside of Elise’s monstrously large cock and slammed her hips forward without any hesitation.  Her back arched and a moan escaped her as she felt 10 inches of her cock become enveloped and crushed by Elise’s unbelievably tight cock. Katarina was faintly aware of Elise’s own scream of pleasure but was too focused on herself to actually notice.

They stayed like that for a minute, adjusting to the new world of sensations their cocks were exposing them to.  Katarina had never felt such a tight, vice-like grip on her cock, it was tighter than any pussy she’d ever fucked and her own hands couldn’t even compare.  She knew that normal masturbation would never be as good as this and she wasn’t sure if she liked this or normal pussy more. She looked down and saw Elise’s cock noticeably bulging around her cock and instantly knew which she liked more.  Just seeing her cock visibly stretching someone was so visually appealing that she could feel herself getting hooked.

She grabbed onto Elise’s cock and started pulling her hips back, feeling the head of her cock scraping against the walls of Elise’s urethra.  Katarina could see just how deep inside of her cock she was, the tip of her cock caused Elise’s shaft to expand just a bit more than normal. It made her wonder just what happened if Elise actually did pass eggs through her cock?  If the spider bitch could take her cock without issue than it wouldn’t be impossible for her eggs to be about the same size. Regardless, that wasn’t important to her, Elise had stretched her cockhole out already and that just meant Katarina could have more fun on her own.

Elise couldn’t hold back her moaning, she knew she should be feeling some sort of pain from her urethra being spread open and yet she could only feel pleasure.  She’d never felt something like this before, the inside of her shaft being fucked and used for someone else’s pleasure was beyond foreign to her. But for some reason it was driving her crazy, Katarina’s cock was driving her up a wall of pleasure and it was already making her draw closer to her ejaculation.

Katarina had pulled out of Elise’s member almost all the way, her dick was covered in pre-cum.  Her and Elise’s excitement had lubed up her shaft quite nicely, turning her hard prick wet and shiny.  She could tell that this wouldn’t be hard at all, Elise’s hole would be as easy to fuck as anything else she’d ever used in the past.  But even knowing that Katarina still had to hold herself back, Elise’s fuckhole was still squeezing her as tight as possible.

She didn’t let that bother her, no, it only made her more excited at the prospect of what she was doing.  Katarina started pushing her hips forward, feeling Elise’s urethra spread as she fit inch after inch of her cock inside of her.  She slid her hand down Elise’s cock as she pushed herself further inside, Katarina felt just how much Elise’s cock expanded to fit her own hard member.  She let out a slight moan, turned on beyond belief at knowing just how much she was impacting the Spider Queen.

She could almost feel her orgasm building; a faint and soft tension was starting to rise within her balls.  Katarina tried ignoring it though, she didn’t want to even think about stopping right now. She’d never get another chance like this, a once in a lifetime opportunity to hold a fellow Noxian Noble against a wall and put them directly at her mercy.  Without thinking Katarina slammed her hips forward, shoving the last 4 inches of her cock inside of Elise. The spider queen pulled at her chains and let out a moan noticeable even through her gag before her arms and legs went weak.

Katarina let out a long moan and tried catching her breath, while she’d just tried to ignore her own orgasm building all of a sudden it was much more noticeable.  She hadn’t meant to hilt herself inside of Elise in an instant again, she could feel that soft tension that’d been in her balls just moments before turning into a tighter knot.  It was just getting tighter though, she wasn’t close to cumming yet and she could keep going. She looked up and saw Elise biting down on the cloth gag in her mouth, tears were welling in her eyes and she looked like she was holding back even more from coming out.

“Oh, what’s wrong, can’t take a good fucking, can you?  Well that’s fine, we can get this sluthole used to taking cocks in it if you want to.  It seems like you have a talent for this sort of thing.” Katarina spat on Elise’s face and grabbed onto her right tit, squeezing it as hard as she could to get a good grip before pulling out of the tight cockhole again.  Katarina felt Elise’s shaft expand again as the tip of her cock dragged across the insides of her urethra.

It felt like it was only getting tighter by the second, with every muffled moan Elise let out her cock clamped down on Katarina even harder.  Her fuckchannel was squeezing each inch of her cock, Katarina could even feel it right underneath the tip of her cock. The soft flesh was caressing and teasing her dick, almost as if it was trying to make her cum right away.  Katarina resisted the urge to fuck Elise’s cock even harder, she knew she could barely keep herself from coming even without thrusting into Elise.

Elise could feel her arms tense up, like electricity was running through her limbs.  Katarina’s cock was about to make her cum, her entire body was on fire and any hope of holding back her moans were long gone.  She couldn’t control herself, her back was arching as much as it could while handcuffed to the wall. Her chest was pressing further into Katarina’s grip, her ass was squished against the cold brick wall of the hallway, letting her know just how hot her body was.  Her legs were quivering in pleasure and her toes were curling in her heels, every part of her was responding the assault of pleasure in its own way.

But most noticeable of all was how her cock and balls were responding.  Her balls were tightening more intensely that she’d ever felt in her life, her skin-tight leggings were pressing against them.  She could feel them trying to conform to the curvature of her smooth and heavy ballsack. Almost like her leggings were helping Katarina in wringing every ounce of torturous pleasure out of her body.  And while she could guess that Katarina was joking about her egg comments, she could feel that her orgasm wouldn’t be without one.

She knew she had to try to hold it back and keep herself from shooting it out with her orgasm, but that wasn’t something she was confident in.  She knew that she wouldn’t escape this rape without cumming at least once, it was a fact that she’d both accepted and was almost getting off to.  But Katarina’s threat stayed ever present in her mind, like a warning bell “ _you’re gonna wish that Swain had found you.”_ if Katarina was so confident she was worse than Swain than that was something for her to look out for.

But it was a losing battle, she could feel her orgasm creeping ever closer.  Katarina started pulling out of her cock again and as the invading member left her urethra Elise felt like it was pulling out her orgasm with it.  She bit down on the gag in her mouth as hard as she could, trying to hold back her moaning a bit before Katarina started pushing her cock back inside Elise’s tight fuckhole.  Elise bit down on the gag even harder as she felt herself starting to moan again, but her cries of pleasure were only getting louder the deeper Katarina went inside of her.

Katarina loved the look of pained pleasure that Elise had, it was like her spider captive was hanging on by just a thread.  That she was on the edge of falling but hadn’t let go just yet, some part of her still wanted to hold onto something.

She wanted to see how Elise would look when that thread was cut.

Katarina stopped being so cautious about keeping back her own orgasm, if it let her see Elise fall than that was more than worth it to her.  She stopped focusing so much on holding back her own orgasm and pulled her hips back. She would just rut herself against Elise until the spider queen’s last strand broke.  Katarina squeezed Elise’s dick and breast one last time before slamming her hips forward and sheathing her cock inside of Elise’s.

The response was instant, Elise’s eyes started rolling into the back of her head and she let out a scream of pleasure that was loud even through her gag.  Katarina grinned as she saw Elise lose control of herself, her head went backwards and she was pulling at her chains again. The metal rings held firm though and kept her in place, trapped against Katarina as her body was wracked with pleasure.

Katarina stopped grinning after a few seconds though, she felt her breath catch in her throat as Elise’s tight dick squeezed and convulsed around her intruding member.  She let out a sharp but short moan as every inch of her dick was attacked by the inside of Elise’s shaft. She felt her orgasm rising up from her balls, like a gate had burst open inside of her all of a sudden when she wasn’t looking.  Katarina tried to hold it back though, she was almost ready to cum but she knew that there was more pleasure to be had if she just waited a bit longer.

Elise couldn’t keep control of any part of herself, Katarina slammed all 10 inches of her cock inside of her and everything went white.  Her cock spasmed and convulsed as her entire body was wracked with pleasure. Any control or restraint she’d had was gone, cut out from her as she lost herself in her unwilling orgasm.  Her balls tightened and she felt her cock squeeze down on Katarina’s, leaving her feeling like Katarina’s dick had suddenly gotten larger inside of her own.

That feeling only lasted for a moment though, a torrent of cum started shooting up from her balls and filling her urethra.  The waves of cum shot up her shaft and crashed against the tip of Katarina’s dick, the hot and sticky cum only stopped for a moment though before being forced forward by her continuing orgasm.  Her jizz covered Katarina’s cock before shooting out her cock and covering Katarina’s pelvis. Elise could only moan as she felt wave after wave of cum leaving her balls.

It was the most intense orgasm she’d ever had, like something was forcing out every drop of semen she’d had stored inside of her.  Her legs felt like they were turning to jello and she was robbed of any sense of feeling besides her orgasm. She couldn’t tell if her balls were emptying themselves or if they were tightening up with every ounce of cum she shot against Katarina’s cock.  The entire time it felt like Katarina’s cock was only getting larger inside of hers, like the tip of her cock was expanding.

Katarina tasted copper in her mouth, she’d bitten her lip in trying to hold herself back from cumming, even if only by seconds.  But she knew that she couldn’t hold back anymore, Elise was coating every inch of her cock with cum and she was squeezing down tighter than ever.  She felt something press against the tip of her cock, just like Elise’s initial torrent of cum, and it sent her over the edge. Katarina started cumming almost instantly, she’d kept herself exactly on the knife’s edge of pleasure and finally let herself fall down.

Her legs tensed up and her balls were painfully tight, but all of that was forgotten in under a second as her orgasm hit her.  Katarina felt the first rope of cum travel up her shaft and was squeezed out of her by Elise’s quivering cock. She felt it splash against whatever was pressing against her tip and push it backwards.  Katarina couldn’t tell what’d been pressing against her and didn’t care, all she wanted was to keep riding her orgasm out.

Each shot of cum she fired filled her with a sense of euphoria, her balls were becoming looser with each spurt of jizz.  Each wave of cum she filled Elise’s cock with came with a feeling of relief too. She’d actually gotten to use the spider queen for her own pleasure, dominated her and made her nothing but a sextoy tied to the wall.  And most importantly, the slut had actually liked it, she’d came all over her cock and moaned like a whore while doing it.

Katarina rode out the rest of her orgasm, content in knowing that everything she’d hoped to accomplish was done.  And it wouldn’t be a lesson soon forgotten, after this she’d bring Elise to Swain and see what punishment would be brought upon her.  Katarina felt her cock spasm one last time and knew that she’d shot every drop of semen she had. She waited a minute, letting her legs get feeling back in them before starting to pull her cock out of Elise’s.  She looked down to see her cock stretching Elise’s one last time when she noticed an egg shaped object at the base of Elise’s cock.

Katarina smiled ear to ear, knowing almost instantly what that was, it seems like her itsy-bitsy spider didn’t know how to hold herself back.  The tip of her cock still inside Elise but Katarina didn’t care, she leaned forward and tilted Elise’s chin up. After a moment the spider queen’s eyes rolled forward and their eyes connected.  “Well Elise, it looks like you couldn’t hold an egg back, guess we’ll have to go to Du Couteau manor and instill a bit of discipline in you before turning you over to Swain.”

Katarina saw Elise’s eyes go wide in fear, she just chuckled as pulled herself out of Elise.  Reached up and carefully slid the knife out of the wall, picked Elise up and threw her over her shoulder.  She started walking down the hallway while ignoring the small pounding against the small of her back. Katarina kept chuckling to herself while going down the hallway.


End file.
